


Under the Halloween Moon

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack hosts a party at a cemetery. Erica and Isaac sneak off part way through and hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Halloween Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The art work that inspired this fic can be found [here](http://blueeyeslahey.tumblr.com/post/74743436561/under-the-halloween-moon-my-first-piece-for-the) on tumblr. Be sure to give some love to the artist!!

“How’d you get roped into this?” Isaac asked Derek as he handed him a row of black and orange garland. “Cause you don’t seem the type to party, or organize anything with Stiles.”

“Cora,” Derek growled, glancing over his shoulder where his sister and Stiles were putting fake spider webs over the gravestones. The couple was laughing, both of them ending up with more spider webs on them than anywhere else. Derek growled again, and Cora turned to glare at him, answering with a growl of her own.

“Jealous much?”

“I just don’t like him around my sister.”

“Not your choice, Derek!” Cora called out.

“So taking anyone?” Isaac asked, watching as Stiles picked the spider webs out of Cora’s hair between kisses. As he watched the couple, he wished to have that type of relationship with someone one day. In his head, he could see himself and Erica in their place, laughing and kissing. A smile formed on his face as he thought about his fellow pack member.

“No,” Derek said, his eye twitching with each kiss made, Isaac laugh. Derek turned and growled at him. “Shut up.” Derek finished putting the garland up and hopped off the ladder. “Stiles, how did you get permission to have a party here?”

“With the promise that it gets cleaned up afterwards and that nothing ends up broken,” Stiles replied, sitting on the edge of a headstone. “And the fact that my dad is the sheriff and will be driving by frequently to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand. I think it looks good, what do you think Cora?”

“Looks perfect,” Cora replied, leaning down for a kiss. “We should get back to your house so we can get ready.”

“Keep your hands off my sister!” Derek shouted as the couple walked away hand in hand.

“Okay, but I can’t promise that she’ll keep her hands off me!” Stiles joked, earning a light slap on the cheek from Cora. “Hey, I was kidding.”

“Can you drop me off at home?” Isaac asked as he and Derek walked towards the Alpha’s car. “Scott promised to help me with the finishing touches.”

“Sure, hop on in.”

When Isaac went back to the graveyard later that night on the back of Scott’s bike, the music was blasting and he could already see Lydia who was dressed as Poison Ivy along with a Wonder Woman Allison and a Catwoman Erica.

Scott hopped off the bike and traded his helmet for a Captain America mask, while Isaac switched his for a Spiderman mask. “I think Allison already has a couple of dates,” Isaac joked, nodding to where the three woman were dancing.

“If so, that means you’re dateless too.”

“Dateless? I never-“

“Go ask her to dance or something,” Scott said, walking towards the group. “I’m sure that she’ll say yes.”

“I don’t think that I’m her type.”

“You never know unless you try,” Scott said, patting Isaac on the back and walking off to join his girlfriend. “Just ask!”

Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Derek, sitting on a headstone and glaring towards a tomb. Trying not to laugh at the fact that Derek had actually dressed up, he followed the alpha’s gaze to see Cora and Stiles, dressed as Black Widow and Batman, sitting on the steps of a tomb and making out.

Isaac couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Derek turned and growled at Isaac before going back to glaring at his sister and her boyfriend. “I think you’re just upset that your younger sister is getting laid and you’re not.”

“And I think you need to shut up,” Derek growled.

Isaac rolled his eyes and walked over to where the others were dancing. “Seriously, Derek. Lighten up. It’s Halloween, go out and have some fun.”

He barely got any further before Erica was wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him close. “Care for a dance, Spidey?”

“Anything for you, Catwoman,” Isaac said, as Erica led him to where the others were dancing. Erica kept her hands on his hips as they swayed to the music, Lydia smirking at them over Erica’s shoulder.

He didn’t really know where to put his own hands, until Erica placed them on her hips and moved to wrap her arms around his neck. “Nervous? Or do you just not know how to dance?” She asked, leaning in a little bit and smiling.

“I can’t dance,” Isaac replied. “I end up flailing my arms and pretending it’s a dance.”

Erica laughed. “Well, I guess I’ll have to teach you.”

“I guess you will.”

She twirled him around, and he found himself stumbling as she led him through a few steps. Even with his werewolf abilities, he wasn’t very graceful. She laughed when he tripped over his own feet, making him blush in embarrassment.

“Aw, don’t worry Isaac,” Erica said, her arms wrapping around his neck again. “Not everyone gets it down their first time. Even I was tripping when I first learned.”

“Really?”

Erica nodded. “Really, really.” She leaned a little closer, slowly moving one hand down to rest on his chest, her touch light as a feather. “I was worse than you were.” She inched closer, her breath ghosting over his mask. “A lot worse.”

Isaac could feel his heart racing his chest. “Erica, I-“

“Hey! Who wants to go bobbing for apples?” Stiles yelled out as he raced over. “Cora’s getting it all set up now!”

“Want to?” Erica asked, and Isaac barely got out an answer before she took his hand and lead him towards the small cauldron being used for the game. Erica went first, kneeling down in front of the cauldron and Isaac couldn’t help but notice just how tight her jumpsuit was. It took her just over a minute to grab an apple and she pulled it out, taking a bite out of it before standing up and smiling.

“Who thinks they can beat me?” She asked, walking back to Isaac and standing at his side as Scott took her place. Her arm snaked around his waist, finding the edge of his shirt and slipping it under, her fingers grazing his skin. He found it hard to focus on the others playing the game while Erica was teasing him.

Lydia ended up winning, her head barely in the cauldron before she was pulling out an apple. “I think I beat you, Erica.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “You’ve won one game so far. We’ve still got a few more to play.”

Sometime during their third game, Danny and Ethan snuck away from them and the wolves soon heard moaning coming from one of the tombs not that far away. “Makes you kinda of hot doesn’t it,” Erica whispered in Isaac’s ear. Isaac felt his cheeks heat up and became even more aware of how tight his pants were becoming. He reached down and tried to adjust them without anyone noticing, but Erica let out a soft laugh. “I see I’m not the only one.” Her lips grazed his ear sending a shiver down his spine. “Would you like to see?”

Isaac’s eyes widened and he looked over at her. “Wh-what?”

“I asked if you would like to see,” Erica said, stepping in front of him. Her face inches from his. “Come on Isaac, let’s get out of here.” She trailed her finger down his chest. “Somewhere a little more private.”

“Erica!”

“What? I thought you would want to,” Erica said, smiling. “Don’t you?”

Isaac looked around at the others, if any of the other wolves were listening to them, then they weren’t showing it. Her hand snuck under his shirt once more and he let out a small gasp as she played with the hem of his pants.

“Come along Isaac,” Erica whispered in his ear. “Let me show you a real good time.”

He found himself being led away from the group, passing the crypt Danny and Ethan had claimed, their moans echoing loudly in the night. Erica found a different tomb near the back of the cemetery, with swords and an intricate pattern covering the door. She leaned against one of the pillars covered in vines and pink flowers and smiled at him. “Think we’re far away enough?”

“It may be just a whisper to them,” Isaac replied, moving towards her. “But they’ll still hear us.”

Erica placed her hands on Isaac’s hips and pulled him close, her smile widening when she felt his hardened cock brush against her. “I don’t think they’ll mind, do you mind?” Isaac found it hard to speak as he stared down at her. Erica laughed and leaned up for a soft kiss. Isaac closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. “Someone has been gifted,” Erica giggled, moving her hand and cupping him, making Isaac moan again. “Should make for a fun night.”

Erica pulled him in for another kiss, rubbing herself against him. “You can touch me Isaac,” She said in between kisses. “I want you to touch me.”

Isaac moved his shaky hands along her sides, not knowing what to do. He had no experience with sex and he knew he was the only pack member that hasn’t been with someone. He had been waiting for the right person, and now that she’d fallen into his hands, he’s afraid that’s he’s too inexperienced and she’ll leave.

“Stop thinking so much, Isaac,” Erica whispered, looking into his eyes. She cupped his face with one hand and gently stroked his skin with her thumb.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Erica smiled softly. “It will come to you, Isaac. Just don’t think about it.” She moved her hand from his face and trailed it down his chest. “You and I have wanted this for a long time.”

“What if I’m not good enough?”

“It’ll be fine,” She replied, kissing him again. She reached the edge of his shirt and started to push it up. “Let me take the lead. I’ll take care of you, Isaac.” She took his shirt off and tossed it aside before reaching inside her outfit. She pulled out a small, square package.

Isaac looked down at the condom when he took it from her. “You really want to?”

Erica nodded. “I want to.”

Isaac smiled and leaned in to kiss her as his free hand worked at unzipping the front of her jumpsuit. Once the zipper was all the way down, he pushed the fabric off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Erica sucked in a breath as the chilly autumn air hit her skin.

“Cold?” Isaac asked, his hands moving up her stomach to fondle her breasts.

“I’ll be warm soon enough,” Erica replied, as she pushed down his pants to find that he had gone commando, just as she had. She wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him a couple times, making him tremble and bury his face in her neck.

She took his hand and slipped it into her pants, rubbing his fingers against her clitoris. She was already wet, and his touch made her shiver. She moaned softly, bucking into his hand when he took control back of it. They touched each other and moaned in between kisses, each of them becoming more and more aroused by the second.

Erica gasped, her fingers digging into Isaac’s shoulder as he slipped a finger inside of her. “Isaac…” She kissed him again before she started to push her costume further down. “We need to get out of these clothes.”

“I agree,” Isaac replied, pulling back and taking his pants off as Erica removed her own costume. Besides Erica’s mask, they left nothing on. Isaac pressed Erica against the pillar once more, her body shivering when it came into contact with the cold stone.

Isaac picked up the condom again and ripped open the small package, his fingers trembling as he did so. Erica’s hands on his sides didn’t help, her touch drove him crazy and even with his werewolf abilities, he almost dropped the condom. He cursed and Erica laughed before taking it from him. She leaned in and kissed him as she rolled it onto his cock.

“Sit on the steps,” Erica said, pointing towards them. Isaac did so and she straddled his hips, gently rubbing against his cock and making him gasp. “Ready?”

Isaac nodded. “Yes, fuck yes.”

Erica took his cock in hand and slipped it inside of her, both of them moaning as they were joined. “Oh fuck that’s good,” She said, leaning in and kissing him softly before pushing on his chest so he fell backwards.

He looked up at her in surprise for a second before moving his hands to her hips. She lifted herself up before slamming back down on his cock. He gasped and dug his fingers into her waist as she rode him. She leaned in and kissed him as she fucked him, gently biting down on his bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth for a few seconds.

He could already feel pleasure burning through his body sending him close to the edge of release. He wasn’t going to last very long, but he didn’t want to slow down either. “Erica-“

“It’s okay,” Erica said, moaning loudly as Isaac’s cock hit her pleasure spot. Her claws dug into his chest, unable to control the wolf inside of her. “It’s your first time, I don’t-“ Erica suddenly gasped as Isaac thrust up. “Oh fuck! Isaac!” Her back arched and their bodies moved in sync.

Isaac sat back up and cupped her breast with one hand, licking at the nipple and making her shudder and gasp. She ran one hand through his hair, grasping it tightly as he sucked on her nipple. He bit down slightly and she moaned. “I like it rough, Isaac,” She groaned and he bit down just a little harder. “Oh!”

With his other hand, he played with her other nipple, tugging and twisting it. Her moans got louder and her pace quickened, riding him faster and harder. One of her hands moved down between them to play with her clit, rubbing it to their pace.

Suddenly, Isaac rolled them over and pounded into her, her moans spurring him on. “Yeah, yeah like that Isaac, just like that,” She moaned out, fingers digging into his back. “Fuck, baby. Just like that.” She moved to meet each thrust, both of them becoming lost in their pleasure.

Isaac kissed her again, unable to hold back any longer. “I-I can’t-“

“It’s okay,” Erica said, giving his butt a little squeeze. “Come on Isaac. Come for me.”

Isaac groaned and thrust a couple more times before his hips went still as he came. He collapsed on top of Erica breathing heavily. “Fuck…”

Erica laughed. “Not bad for your first time but,” she dragged his hand down her chest and rubbed his fingers against her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips against them. “I haven’t finished yet.”

Isaac continued to rub her once Erica moved her hand away. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I haven’t done it before, but I’m willing to try.”

She gently pushed on his shoulders. “I’ll guide you through it.”

Isaac started to kiss down her chest, stopping briefly to suck on each breasts. Erica’s breathing started to quicken once more as he continued down. She spread her legs and he lay between them, leaning in and running his tongue over her clit. She moaned and ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging on his curls.

He started to suck on it and her hips bucked and her fingers dug into his skin. “Just like that Isaac,” Erica moaned, thrusting her hips up. “Just keep doing that..” Erica moaned louder as the pleasure grew, not caring if the rest of the pack heard her. “Oh fuck!”

Isaac teased her by lightly running his fingers along her inner thighs, occasionally moving them to where she really wants them for a brief touch before he was pulling them away again. She took his hand when she couldn’t take any more teasing. She placed his fingers against her opening and he easily slipped them inside. She moaned and bucked her hips, tangling her fingers in his hair once more.

“Isaac!” She called out as he started to pump his fingers in and out. She held his face down and ground up against it. Isaac continued to greedily lap at her clit before sucking on it as he found her G-spot with his fingers. He rubbed it and she went crazy, her hips bucking. “I-Isaac! Fuck!”

It didn’t take much longer for the pleasure to consume her and she howled out as she came, Isaac continuing to suck until the sensation became too much for her. She pushed him away, laughing as she did so. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Isaac smiled and kissed his way back up her chest. When he reached her lips he kissed her hard and slipped his tongue in. Erica moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him. When he pulled back he smiled down at her. “Scott and I may have watched some porn together at one point, some stuff him and Allison watched together.”

“You watched porn with your roommate?” Erica laughed, running her fingers through his hair. “Really?”

“He left his door open and I was interested,” Isaac replied. “Nothing happened.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“I said I was a virgin didn’t I?” Isaac said, kissing along her neck once more and letting his teeth drag just a little bit. “Did you enjoy it?”

Erica smirked. “Well, did it sound like I enjoyed it?” She turned her head and he found a spot to suck on.

“I’m sure they heard you all the way on the other side of the country,” Isaac replied. “I’m surprised I can still hear after that!”

Erica smiled. “You were good, Isaac. Better than I imagined our first time being.”

Isaac fell quiet for a moment and just looked down at her, running his fingers through her hair. After a moment, he spoke again in a quiet voice. “This wasn’t a onetime thing was it?”

Erica shook her head. “No. I wouldn’t just use you, Isaac. I’m not that much of a bitch.” She pulled him in for a kiss. “We should get dressed and finish the celebration.” She kissed him one more time before gently pushing him away and looking for her costume. “They’re gonna tease us.”

“I expect as much.”

After they dressed, Erica slipped her hand into Isaac’s as they made their way back to the party. The moment they were seen, the pack howled and slapped their backs to congratulate them. There was even some money being passed around much to Isaac’s surprise.

“You guys were betting on us?” Isaac asked, eyebrows raised as he watched Derek huff and hand a fifty over to Stiles.

“Of course we were!” Stiles said, counting the cash in his hands. “We’ve placed bets on everyone couple. Just as everyone did for Cora and I.”


End file.
